Bella No More
by Schuyler Night
Summary: The Cullens left Bella to fight for herself. Of course she was 'killed'. Now 60 years later they come back. And of course Bellas pissed. But what makes mattered worse is... they want her help.


_Its been 60 years since Edward left me. _ I thought as I wondered the streets of another small town looking for prey.

It was a cloudy night, only a slither of the moon was visible. It didn't effect my sight though. I was a vampire now. No thanks to Edward.

A homeless man ambled around the corner in front of me. I instantly turned seductive.

"Hello. I'm new in town. Do you no where the high school is?" I purred.

"Yes ma'am. Why would a young thing like you be out this late? Its awfully dangerous around this part of town."

"Why do you say that?" I ask and walk to his side.

"Because there are people like me out here." He suddenly pulls my arm. I let him drag me into a dark ally.

"Bad guys like you always pay." I mumble and he turns around and smirks.

"Are you gonna make me pay little girl?"

"Actually, yeah I am." I sink my fangs into his neck. He was reasonably clean.

Soon I was done so I threw down the lifeless man and walked away. I walked all the way across town to my Lamborghini. I loved it. It was sleek, black, and on a night like tonight, you couldn't see it without vampire eyes.

I drove back to my house as fast as I could.

As I walk through the front door I shout, "Harley! Are you in?"

Harley comes gliding down the stairs. "Okay, I have news, but first I need your advise." Her hair changed colors rapidly. "Black, blond, or red for this town?"

"Red, but make it dark. I'll do mine black." As I talk my blond hair goes black. "So whats your news?" I walk into the hall bathroom to fix my make-up.

Harley hesitates. She never does that. I look at her questioningly. "Well, you know Bella... I was there when _he_ left you. I know how hurt you were-"

"I wasn't hurt. I was angry. I don't care anymore though." I snap and put all my stuff, back in its drawer.

"Well, um, its hard to tell you this but..."

"But what." I snap again.

"Um, their here-"

"What!" I screeched. I sniff and know their in the same house as me. "Why the f**k did you let them in!" I hear one of them flinch. They were obviously listening in. Good.

I run into the living room at vampire speed. There they are. Sitting on _my _couch in _my _home. All of them.

"Bella-" Carlisle starts.

"Get out." I say coldly flashing my eyes crimson. They all stare at me.

"Just hear us out." Carlisle pleaded.

I laugh evilly. "You should get out while you still can."

"Bella. Don't do this. We've heard about you. We need you're help."

"Oh? You need my help? After 60 years?"

"Don't worry. Shes not _always _this bitchy." Harley said sitting down next to Alice. Traitor.

"Shut up Harley." I snarl.

"Bella. We're really sorry." Alice whispers staring at me.

"Well, I'm not so get the f**k out of my house before I have to hurt someone."

"Shes obviously not the same Bella we once knew. We'll get help from Tanya." Edward says from a dark corner.

Esme, who has been looking at her hands in her lap the whole time, looks up and mumbles, "They would be useless. We need Bella's powers."

"Oh this is terrific! You only need me for my powers! Oh the irony. Well when I needed you guys when Victoria came back, were you there? No." They all flinch a little. Now get out."

"But Bella, you don't even know what we're asking you for! Please." Carlisle stands up and starts walking towards me. I lift my hand threateningly.

"Stay back and get out."

"Bella-" His words are cut off by an ear piecing scream. Everyone but me and Harley jump. Rosalie jumps off the couch.

"God damn him." I look out the window then back at them. While I go quiet him down you had better leave. This is your last warning." I jump out the only open window in the room and jog down the well worn path that leads to my beasty.

My beasty was actually a beast. He was half man half, well I'm not really sure what the other part was, but he drank blood like me so I kept him.

"Is it time for dinner Beasty?" I mutter as I walk up to his cage. He lets another quieter screech. "I'll take that as a yes." I head over to the nearest tree and grab a bucket that I had stored there earlier. I step in the cage and he comes over and nuzzles my neck (hes about as big as a horse). "Hey now. Don't get feisty." I chuckle and poke his nose. He playfully nips at my hand. "Okay where do you want this?" He points his head at the east corner.

All the sudden he screams again.

"What! Whats wrong!" Then I see a dark figure in the woods beside the cage. I jump over the top of the cage's wall and walk up behind the figure. "What are you doing here Alice." I snarl from behind her.

She whips around and smiles tightly. "Just seeing what you were up to. Whats that?" She asked pointing at Beasty.

"None of your business. I thought I told you and your family to leave." I glare at her.

"Well you did, but Harley said that I could stay and talk with her."

I smirk. " Then where is she?"

"Shes making tea."

"Then go make tea with her and stay away from me."

Alice looks hurt and says, "Edward moved on. Thats why we're here. His girlfriend is being tracked by Victoria again."

"Maybe she'll get a taste of my medicine." I snarl. "Are you sure Edwards not just going to dump her and leave her defenseless?"

"Yes." She snaps back. "You weren't always like this Bella."

"Yeah I know. I used to be human. A worthless pathetic human."

"No you were nice! You weren't so hard and cold! You would have helped us if you were the same!"

"Well I'm not the same. Its called I know the real world. I know the cruelties. I don't need a family. I don't need anyone, but Harley."

"Fine. I don't care anymore! I'll just leave!"

"Bye." I say sweetly.


End file.
